1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to greeting cards and more particularly pertains to a new novelty greeting card for providing an amusing illustration therein.
2. Descirption of the Prior Art
The use of greeting cards is known in the prior art. More specifically, greeting cards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art greeting cards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,041; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,113; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,024; U.S. Pat. No. 734,135; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,349.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new novelty greeting card. The inventive device includes front and back panels pivotally coupled together. The inner side of the back panel has a primary illustration with a plurality of images is depicted in a first pose. An animation sheet is positioned on the inner side of the back panel such that the animation sheet covers the primary illustration. One end edge of the animation sheet is coupled to the inner side of the back panel. The animation sheet has a secondary illustration with a plurality of images depicting the images of the primary illustration in a second pose. The other end edge of the animation sheet is coupled to an elongate rod and then rolled about the rod towards the front panel into a cylindrical roll.
In these respects, the novelty greeting card according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an amusing illustration therein.